Cherry Lips and Firewhisky Kisses
by yllwcrd
Summary: "I was drunk off firewhisky, that's basically like being another person" "You still snogged him, sober or not. His tongue was down your throat. How can you live with that stupid decision?" "You know what, Wood? The same way I'm gonna have to live with this stupid one" I said before grabbing his smug face in my hands and smashing my lips against his.


**Procrastination stemming from a prompt I've had on my phone for MONTHS. **

**1**

**Spring 1994**

"Sorry, I'm late! I overslept" I apologized as I rushed into the Quidditch change room, shoving a muffin into my mouth.

"Nice of you to join us, Edison. Remind me to reprimand you at practice next week. " Wood glared at me as I sat down next to Fred on the bench. "As I was saying, we've been training for this for weeks. It's just Ravenclaw. And now that Harry is allowed to use his new broomstick, this match should be wicked. Weathers perfect. Let's go win some quidditch!" Oliver was excited, and I could see the joy spark in his brown eyes. The boy was truly obsessed with Quidditch.

"Ace! Let's go play some quidditch!" I cheered, joining the rest of the group as we walked out to the hall leading to the pitch. I could hear the crowd buzzing with excitement and I felt my pulse quicken. There was truly no rush like flying, and there was only more excitement when there were hundreds of cheering students in the stands.

"And now for the moment we've all been waiting for! Your Gryffindor quidditch team!" Lee Jordan's voice could be heard booming over the roar of the crowd as we all mounted our brooms. One by one we all flew out as Lee announced our names.

The game was great, I scored the first goal of the match and we had ended up with an 80 to 30 point lead when Harry was hit with a bludger when he nearly caught the snitch. George was quick to act and fired a bludger at the beater in revenge.

I was holding the quaffle tucked securely under my arm when I heard Oliver shouting. I strained my ears in time to make out what he was saying and felt my face turn red in anger. I whipped the quaffle into the hoop, scoring another point as I zoomed at Wood.

"Don't you dare tell Harry, or anyone, to push someone off their broom, Wood. You're such a bloody tool" I scoffed before flying away to rejoin my fellow chasers. I watched as Harry paled as he caught sight of something in the stands. With a glance over, I noticed what looked like three Dementors coming onto the pitch and I felt my brow furrow. What was going on? I thought Dumbledore had banned the dementors?

I watched in amazement as Harry cast a Patronus spell at them, before his hand wrapped around the golden snitch. We had just won! Blimey!

The rest of the house stormed down from the stands, cheering and flooding onto the pitch. The house was crowding around the team and Harry, jumping excitedly as we were so much closer to the Cup now. I was hugging Angelina and Alicia, the three of us jumping in joy and cheering when I caught something from the corner of my eye. Oliver Wood was standing, staring at me with a strange look on his face. _What a tool. _

1

"Look at him, that smug plonker. Just because we won today's match doesn't mean he deserves to be that chuffed" I grumbled, watching from across the common room as our team captain was being hoisted onto the Weasley Twins' shoulders. Oliver just sat there, with a proud smile on his face, basking in the praise.

"Oh sod off, Eddie. You're the only bint in this room who can't keep her eyes off him. You know you're in love with that _smug plonker_" Angelina glared at me from her spot next to me on the couch. Despite being a year younger, Angie really was my best friend.

"You know I hate the guy. He always seems so hell-bent on torturing me" I whined, knocking my shoulder with Angie's. She glared at me, making me stop.

"He wouldn't be so bad if you were actually on time for practice, Edison. Besides, _that's love_" Angie smirked at me, knowing I hated the use of my full name.

"Yeah well, I'm going to go do whatever it takes to forget about that bloody git" I smiled sickly sweet as I stood up, tossing my blonde hair over my shoulder. I marched over to the table holding the alcohol and snatched up a bottle of firewhisky with a grin. I downed the entire bottle, enjoying the searing sensation in my throat. A wave of relief washed over me as I grabbed another bottle before going to join the crowd of bodies smushed together dancing.

"Guess it's gonna be one of those parties! Hellooo Eddie!" I heard before a body pressed up against my back, joining me as I swayed back and forth while sipping on my drink. I _might_ have a tendency to get drunk and make stupid decisions at Gryffindor parties…

A few hours later, I was drunk and stumbling as I made my way over to the couch with a sloppy smile on my face and my hair a mess.

"'Lo Ang, my love! 'Lo Freddie!" I slurred as I fell onto the couch next to them. Angie put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into her side. I giggled as I placed my head on her shoulder and smiled at Fred.

"How much have you had to drink Ed?" Fred grinned at me, a glassy look in his eyes telling me he wasn't exactly sober either.

"About 5…. Or 12…. Can't quite 'member sorry love" the sentence came out between a fit of hiccups and giggles. I was well beyond plastered and could barely even think of walking up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory. Angie just let out a sigh as she thought of what she should do to handle me, as she was well aware that it was in this state that I usually uphold my reputation of making dumb decisions.

"Eddie, love, stay here for me okay?" Angie asked softly before standing. I managed to stay upright and leaned my head back before Fred stood to join her.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes, I felt another body sit next to me. I opened one eye, noticing the red hair immediately.

"Perce? I didn't think you would be at this party" I mumbled, placing a hand on his thigh. He blushed and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I didn't think you would be able to form a coherent sentence, Edison. I presumed you would be absolutely plastered" Ah, Percy. Ever the eloquent gentleman.

"Hey! Take that back Perce! I am totally sober!" I tried to defend myself, knowing he saw right through my blatant lie. Surprisingly, Percy let out a little laugh.

"Have I ever mentioned how beautiful your eyes are, Edison?" Percy asked as he leaned in closer to me, and I could smell the firewhisky on his breath as well. It was my turn to flush scarlet as his face grew near mine.

"Are you about to kiss me, Percy Weasley?" I asked, a smirk tugging at my lips. _He wasn't the worst looking guy at Hogwarts, I mean it's not like he was Marcus Flint. Plus I did say I was going to forget about that sodding git, Oliver Wood. _

Percy didn't respond, he just connected his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I knew he would be like this, but I liked my snogs hot and fiery, so I pushed to deepen the kiss immediately. I climbed into his lap and proceeded to snog the bloody snot out of the redhead boy. He returned the kiss just as feverishly, even going so far as to let his hands wander. There was a moment where I swear he even squeezed my bum cheekily.

1

That was the last thing I remember from last night. Snogging Percy Weasley. _I can't believe myself! How could I do that?!_

With a groan, I fell into a spot at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Breakfast was on the table, and I supported my pounding head with one hand as I filled my plate with the other. I ate in silence, glaring at anyone who made any noise above a whisper as if somehow my look would cause them to combust. Angie sat across from me, sending me a wary glance every now and then which only caused my frustration and anger to grow. Thankfully she stayed silent as Fred and George sat beside us, both sporting a hangover as well.

With a small smile that took way too much effort, I stood from the table and decided to head to the library in an effort to find a quiet space. I placed myself in the farthest section to the back where no one ventured into unless they were seeking to be absolutely alone. I settled myself at a table and rested my head on the table, falling into a nap almost immediately.

I awoke to the chair next to me scraping against the floor. I glared at the person sitting down in the chair, only to be faced with the inquisitive eyebrow of my favourite Scotsman.

"'Lo Eddie. Feeling good this morning?" Oliver asked a little too loud with a wicked smirk. _What a tool._

"Morning, Wood. I'm feeling just peachy, Ollie" I glared at him as his brown eyes glinted with amusement. I'm sure my own brown eyes only show hatred.

"How much of last night do you remember, Biggs?" Wood asked in a hushed whisper. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he leaned in even closer to me.

"Not much, Ols. It's a bit hazy" I admitted sheepishly. I did remember quite a bit of it, but I didn't want Oliver to know that.

"You snogged Percy Weasley" He smirked, leaning back in the chair. _I wish I could wipe that bloody chuffed look off his face. _

"I did not! I would never!" My face was bright red from embarrassment. He noticed?

"You snogged Percy Weasley. Head boy" Oliver's face was absolutely ecstatic. He took pleasure in watching me suffer and this was no different.

"I was drunk off firewhisky, that's basically like being another person" I tried to defend myself. This only caused Wood to snort at my futile efforts.

"You still snogged him, sober or not. His tongue was down your throat. How can you live with that stupid decision?" Wood teased me. I felt my ears burn hot in a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

"You know what, Wood? The same way I'm gonna have to live with this stupid one" I said before grabbing his smug face in my hands and smashing my lips against his.


End file.
